She's Back
(Really to get most of this, it is advised you read my other story, "Kitty" since this is kind of a second bit to it) It's been a year since I discovered my passion for murder. I have not once stepped out of my house to face the people, for I fear that I will kill them all. The lust never did go away, though, instead it lingered in the back of my mind. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of killing the mailman or the lovely couple taking a walk. Restraining myself and the longing to do so was killing me. I couldn't stop myself anymore, especially since I've been watching this group of highschool students. There were four of them. One girl and three guys, and might I add, they were rather stuck up. Throughout most of my life they were there. Tormenting me, insulting me, no matter what I did or where I was, they were there making my life hell. They were throwing a Halloween party for them and their friend at an abandoned house down the block from the school. I saw it as my next opportunity. I sat in my room until Halloween night, cunducting plans and what not. I wanted my comeback to be glorious. The night came. I dressed up in a costume... well, not really a costume. Just the usual black skirt, black t-shirt, and a mask. Anyways, I slid on my kitty mask and made my way to the inside of the house. There were decorations everywhere, the usual cliches. Orange and black dinnerware, bats and ghosts, and zombies. That kind of shit. I heard the front door open. I ran up the stairs and into a small closet in the narrow hallway. Once everything was settled downstairs, everything sprung into action. Some kid wanted to be the cool guy so he offered to check out the entire house and report any paranormal activity. All he got was a deranged 16 year old girl. As he walked by my closet, I opened the door slowly, I stepped out, mask on, and kitchen knife held firmly in my palm. I lunged at him and shoved a leach soaked cloth deep into his mouth. He grabbed at his face, constantly trying to remove my grip from the cloth. I laughed and whispered in his ear "Struggling will only make death come sooner, sweetheart!" He tried to scream. My smile faded and I took my knife and sliced his throat open. I dragged his dead body into the closest bedroom. Shortly after, I was back in my closet. I heard the the one bitch who I hate the most, Sammy, and her boyfriend (Who actually cheats on the bimbo every other day) run upstairs for obvious reasons. I'm assuming from the blood curdling scream that came moments after, they found the room with their dearest friend inside. Sammy ran downstairs exclaiming what she saw. Nobody believed her. They were all piss drunk and so stoned that if you cut them open, smoke would pour out of their bodies. So instead, everyone laughed at her, then went into the back room. Out of anger, Sammy stormed out the front door threatening to go home. She may have done so, but guess who stopped her! I jumped in front of her and managed to stab her directly in her icy heart. The warm, red liquid drizzled out of her mouth and her eyes went black. She collapsed to the ground. I walked into the house and the stoner who was just sitting there looked at me and thought I was the pizza delivery guy. I shook my head and stabbed him in the eye. I decided to test my theory from before and made a gaping hole from his chest down to the middle of his belly. I peeled back his skin and clothing to reveal his exposed skeleton and organs. To get to the lungs, I had to cut everything out. One by one, his guts poured onto the floor, and then I took my knife and carefully poked some holes into his left lung. Unfortunately, no smoke came out. Just blood. I listened for any muffled screams or anything. There were only three kids left and I couldn't allow any survivors. I went out behind the house to the garage. From the outside, I heard a can fall over and some loudly spitting out "Shhh". I watched the two kids from the window. One crawled into a rather old convertable car, and the other climbed up a ladder into what I am assuming is a loft of some sort. The kid in the car would be easiest. He was well built, and couldn't be hidden too well. Apparently he thought throwing a light weight blanket over a REALLY big person would be work. I crept up to the car and rose up my blade. I heard some sobs coming from under the blanket, and under my breath, I laughed. I took my blade and rammed it into his body. I don't know where I stabbed him, but all that matters is that I did. I saw blood soaking through the thin blanket. He was dead. I looked up at the loft. This girl must be a clever one. As quietly as I could, I climbed up the ladder. Looking around, I saw nothing. I heard no breathing, there was nothing. I continued looking, then out of nowhere, I heard a grunt and the girl leaped on to my back, throwing a plastic bag over my face. I stopped moving and just laughed, a loud, demonic, horrifying laugh. With the girl still on my back, I took my knife firmly in my hand and swung it around, stabbing her right below her ribcage. She fell off of me and I took the bag off my head. As she was on the ground begging for mercy, I slipped the bag over her head and tied it closed. One left. Now, assuming this one was the goody goody of the group, he probably went for help. Luckily for me, every door was locked from the outside, and every window was barred. He was trapped inside. I acquired a key to the back door so I could get in myself. All the lights were off, except for a dim light above the stove in the kitchen. With my head tilted, I walked over to it. In the corner behind the refrigerator was the boy. He looked up at me, with panic in his eyes. I looked him over again and again. He had bloody cuts all over his body. Bruises and scars marked his face and arms. My only guess was that he was their play toy. I recognized the boy, though. He was rather nice and kind to me when the others weren't. I set my knife on the ground and held out my hand to help him up. He was skiddish at first, but he took it. Once on his feet, I removed my mask. I will never forget the look in his eyes. The fact I horrified such an innocent soul so badly horrifies me still to this day. I unlocked the front door, and he took off running. He never told the police or anyone what he saw that night. But, that doesn't mean I'll stop. I still have that monster inside me, urging to break through. As long as I have my sanity locked up in a tight box in the back of my closet, I will never stop... Happy Halloween.